


The last blue

by Destiny_Enemy



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_Enemy/pseuds/Destiny_Enemy
Summary: Tucker has lost people before, he's numb to it at this point, at least he thought he was. Nothing could have prepared him for this...





	The last blue

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god!!! I'm a horrible person! Read this at your own risk. You will most likely cry. I'm so sorry...

Red, there was so much damn RED! His armor was supposed to be blue, not red. It wouldn't stop, it just wouldn't stop...it kept flowing, there was so much that you couldn't even tell which hole it was coming from. 

"No...no no no no NO!" Tucker yelled, sliding down to kneel beside his friend. "Come on, come on! Stay with me buddy!" He said, trying desperately to stop the crimson fluid pouring out over the ground. 

"Tucker...? Is that-" the blue Spartan suddenly stopped, coughing up more crimson, it was now staining his mouth and dripping down his chin. "Is that you?" He said, a glossy look in his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah it's me buddy, I'm here." Tucker said, propping Caboose up on his knee, trying not to jostle him too much, not wanting to cause him to feel any more pain.

Caboose smiled slightly, making the image even more disturbing. "That's good, I'm glad your safe." He breathed out, in a quiet voice that only served to make Tucker panic more. Caboose should NOT be quiet, he should be loud, and obnoxious, and HAPPY. Not laying on the ground of a hell zone spilling life energy everywhere. 

"Come on, we're going to get you outta here, OK?" Tucker said, looking around frantically for any of their comrades, for someone, ANYONE, that could help him.

"No." A whisper came from below him, so tiny he almost didn't hear it. Tucker's head snapped down to look at Caboose. "What? What do you mean no?!" Caboose looked up at him, an all too serious look on his face. Caboose shouldn't LOOK like that...he should be laughing, or whining about something dumb, not looking like he's about to die... "I'm not going to make it Tucker, I know that."

Tucker stared at him for a few moments, not believing this was really happening. This was a bad dream, right? First Church, now Caboose? What do you want from me universe! Do you get your kicks from seeing me hurt? From seeing me lose the people I love...? I know I'm an inappropriate asshole sometimes, but...am I so horrible that I deserve this? 

"Tucker, please don't cry, I don't want you to be sad." The strained whisper made him snap out of his thoughts, not realizing that tears were rolling down his face until Caboose said anything. 

"If you don't want me to be sad, then don't leave me here alone..." Tucker said, throat constricting so much his words only came out in a choked sob. Heavier tears rolled down his face, as he prayed to any god out there that this be a dream.

"Tucker, you're supposed to be smart, you know I can't control that." Caboose said, lifting his hand up to touch his aqua armored friend's face. "Besides, you're not going to be alone, you have agent Washingtub, and the Reds, the other scary lady that's not so scary when you get to know her. But do you wanna know the best part?" Caboose said, a smile as wide as the sun on his face. Tucker nodded wordlessly, wondering what even minuscule amount of good could come of this horrible event. Caboose's smile widened, obviously ecstatic that Tucker wanted to know. "I get to see Church again."

Tucker opened his eyes, he looked at Caboose and did something unbelievable. He smiled, and then he chuckled, tears continued to roll down his face in steady streams. "Yeah, I guess you do."

And there, in the middle of a hellish battlefield, a friend laid his comrade to rest and took up the title, of the last remaining blue.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhhhhh! Caboose I'm sorry! I didn't mean too! I hope you guys enjoyed this pure horrible angst, I feel so bad ;~; But I feel like it was a little unclear that they took their helmets off, or maybe Caboose's helmet got knocked off it a blast? Idk. Anyway, reviews are always welcome, have a good day/night everyone.


End file.
